


【相二竹马】爸爸！

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -激情速打祝贺和和当爹-以及激情下注如果是闺女的话我就把这篇写成长篇带后续-虽然写的时候我突然觉得似乎哪里不对吧（x-abo，ao，被年下小奶狗搞大肚子的作曲家n
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 起名废柴，名字的意思是eghy实质上更像是是两个孩子的爹（xyyj+真·孩子）

“相叶桑，你说要怎么对我负责啊？”

二宫像是一只慵懒的猫一样，把验孕棒推到了相叶的面前，满是笑意地看着自己的小alpha表情神奇的变化。

“诶诶诶！”相叶仔细确认了验孕棒上的结果，先是被自己要当爸爸的兴奋冲昏了头脑，要不是顾虑着二宫的身子，不然肯定要把对方抱起来转一个圈的。可冷静下来之后却才想起来自己只是个大学生，现在哪怕是生活费还得向家里要，说对二宫负责什么的根本就是天方夜谭。

“嘛，本来打算等你大学毕业再结婚的，提前一些也没什么关系的嘛。”二宫看出来自己小男友心情不佳，心里的那点小九九他自然再清楚不过，自然是要好好安抚一下的了。

“本来想说什么要赚钱养你们之类的帅气的话的……”

“那相叶先生可要加油了，毕竟要养我可是很贵的哦。”二宫摸了摸相叶的头，“不过在那之前先要好好安心从大学毕业的哦。”

“好……”相叶像是大型犬一样趴在了二宫的身边，虽然有点委屈，不过还是很兴奋地轻轻摸着二宫的小肚子，然后笑得像是个傻子一样对着他们的“宝宝”讲话。

二宫心情颇好地揉了揉相叶的发顶，没有制止相叶的动作，还顺势偷偷闻了闻对方身上好闻的薄荷茶的香气。

“相叶先生，那未来要一起加油哦。”

接下来二宫和相叶一起拜见了彼此的父母，虽然二宫年长相叶12岁有余，但是相叶父母对于相叶在大学期间就搞大了男朋友的肚子这件事情颇有微词，追着把他家的小兔崽子揍了一通之后，表示一定会对二宫负责的。

“您别生气，毕竟我比相叶桑年长这么多，怀孕这件事情也有我的不是。”二宫规规矩矩地跪坐在地上，“不过还是希望您能把相叶桑托付给我，我一定不会耽误他的将来的。”

“好了，都有宝宝了就别这么拘礼了，老跪着对身体不好。”美千代妈妈拉起来正坐的二宫，大手一挥说相叶这小屁孩就拜托二宫了，完完全全是一副把儿子嫁出去的模样。

相叶虽然有些不好意思，这种被妈妈嫁出去的感觉到底是怎么回事，不过能和自己最喜欢的小和在一起他倒也不在意这些，当着老妈的面就亲了一下二宫的脸颊。

“都是要当爸爸的人了，还是这么小孩子心性。”美千代妈妈笑着看着他们，怎么看都是说不出来的喜欢。

二宫作为一个立派的社会人，去见男朋友的家长没有太大的负担，可是带着相叶去见二宫的父母的时候就完全不一样了。小朋友穿着之前成人礼上二宫送给他的西服，乖乖的让二宫帮忙把头发打理妥帖，小心翼翼地跟在二宫的后面，虽然比二宫高上一些，但是眉眼之间仍是稚气未脱的样子，让和子妈妈险些以为自己的儿子勾引了个未成年人回来。（虽然也刚成年没多久）

“所以说，我要和这位相叶先生结婚啦。”二宫特别喜欢在这种场合下正正经经地称呼为相叶为相叶先生，一是给小朋友一些自信，让他明白他们两个人之间平等的地位，二来他实在是太喜欢看相叶被称作相叶先生时候有些害羞拘谨的模样，这样的表情说不定过几年就见不到了呢。

“有去好好拜访相叶桑的家长了么？人家同意你们两个人的婚事了么？”虽然自己家的儿子是个omega，但终归比相叶年长不少，和子妈妈十分担心对方家里的意愿。

“我……我爸妈那边完全没问题的。说……说完全拜托小……二宫桑的照顾了。”

和子妈妈完全被相叶紧张到结巴的模样逗笑了，忍不住吐槽道：“不要紧张嘛，我们才是把这个又臭屁又毒舌的家伙拜托给相叶桑了呢。”

“好啦，小相叶才来日本三年，日语说成这样已经很不错了。”

“诶？！外国人吗？”

“不是啦，都怪你说这种引人误会的话啦！”

在征求了双方父母的同意之后，二宫就租了一间离相叶学校很近的双人间公寓，着手开始准备搬家的事情了——当然说是准备，其实也就是做完所有文书工作，之后所有的体力劳作就全拜托给自己的小alpha了。

起初二宫还坐在沙发上指手画脚，故意捉弄相叶玩，可没一阵就渐渐消停了下来，相叶再看过去的时候发现小小的人团在沙发的一角睡着了。相叶找了个毯子给二宫盖好了，哪怕只是这样的小事也好，只要是自己能够照顾到二宫的时候，相叶才觉得自己够格称得上是他的alpha。

尽量压低自己的声音，相叶一个人忙活了整整一个下午才把房间收拾出个大概来，看着洗手间里摆着的两人份的牙刷，桌子上放着特意买来的情侣马克杯，还有这个房间里随处可见的“两个人共同的回忆”，相叶才有了一点点真的和二宫在一起的实感。把这一切收拾妥帖，等二宫醒来的时候，他已经能闻到饭的香气了。

“ma君，几点了？”刚刚睡醒的二宫声音像是小猫咪一样黏腻，叫得相叶觉的心都要化了。

“六点啦，要吃饭了哦。”

“好——”二宫披着自己身上的毛毯，眯着眼睛顺着香味找到厨房的位置，跑到相叶的身后，搂着对方的腰探过头去，去打量对方在做些什么。

“新学的奶油炖菜，感觉很符合二宫先生的口味。”

“为什么？”虽然二宫比相叶矮一些，但还是用力把人全部圈在怀里，相较于奶油炖菜有些腻人的味道，还是某人身上的薄荷茶味更对二宫的口味。

“因为二宫先生的口味和小朋友没什么区别啊。痛——”

二宫轻轻咬了咬相叶的脖子以示惩罚——虽然相叶说的没什么错。

“大功告成，准备吃饭吧。”

最近相叶雅纪有些疲惫，好巧不巧二宫的妊娠反应和自己的期末考试撞车，他本想专心照顾二宫，实在不成就去申请延期测试，却被对方狠狠的拒绝掉了。

“我自己没问题的！”可趴在马桶边上吐得昏天黑地的二宫说的这话的确没什么说服力，可他却又不准相叶来扶他，于是手无足措的alpha只好蹲在一边看着二宫，不知道自己要做些什么才是正确的答案。

“延期测试不会有问题的，还是我陪着你会舒服一点吧。”相叶释放出一些信息素来安抚二宫。

二宫不得不承认，相叶的信息素很管用，但是现在绝对不是这样依赖对方的时候。于是二宫自己站了起来，去水池边洗了洗脸：“我都和你爸妈保证了不会耽误你的学习的。快去给我复习！”

“可是……”看着自己有些站不稳的二宫，相叶还是十分的担心。

“没有什么可是！给我复习去！”虽然二宫要靠双手撑着水池才能站稳，不过却是咬牙坚持让相叶去学习不要再管自己。

“至少让我陪你坐回沙发上吧……之后我就去复习！保证每科都及格！”

二宫没说什么，只是冲着相叶伸出了一只手。

“嗯？”

“那还不快点来扶着我？”

相叶毕业典礼的时候是二宫扶着肚子去参加的，本来二宫嘴上一直说毕业典礼像他这种怀孕的人去那种年轻人扎堆的地方多煞风景，可最后还是忍不住想要去看看穿着学士服的相叶雅纪，于是便拿着相叶给他准备好的入场券，偷偷溜到了相叶的毕业典礼上。

坐在角落里的他看见自己的小男孩闪闪发光地站在毕业生的队伍里，时不时和前后的同学交头接耳说些小话，又偶尔摆弄摆弄自己的头发，以确认自己一会儿能以最佳的状态接受毕业证书。

啧，真好看啊，二宫心里忍不住这样想，哪怕是穿着相同的学士服站在人群之中，自己也能轻易地找到相叶雅纪——那个永远充满活力，永远在散发光芒的小男孩。

二宫突然觉得自己似乎能理解那些跟踪狂的快感，在黑暗中偷偷地看着自己喜欢的人，当对方完全不知道自己的存在的时候，那种自然而然散发出的魅力让人着实难以自拔。

他看着相叶一步一步走上了台阶，身后有一缕不听话的头发翘了起来——就连这一点不完美也都太可爱了吧，二宫这样想着——然后相叶从教授手里拿到自己的毕业证书，站在舞台的最中间冲着人群挥了挥手，不，是冲着自己挥了挥手，二宫这样相信着，虽然相隔甚远，但是他能感受到相叶散发出来的那种爱意，那种只会对他散发出来的爱意。

在仪式结束之后，相叶立马找到了二宫，跑过来抱住了对方：“果然小和会来！”

“你怎么找得到我的？”二宫有些疑惑。

“因为小和这么好看，无论多远我都会在人群里找到你的。”


	2. 两个人同居之前的故事

二宫很喜欢在相叶放学的时候去接他，相叶雅纪会在人群中第一时间看到他，然后像是一只大型犬一样，摇着尾巴来问为什么来接他。

“顺路。”

“这样啊。”相叶雅纪清楚，自己的学校在这荒郊野岭的地方，除非二宫进山打猎去了，不然绝对不可能“顺路”路过自己的大学，不过他并不想揭穿二宫这个拙劣的谎言，心情大好地坐上了二宫的小跑车上。

二宫不得不承认，开着自己最拉风的跑车来学校门口接男朋友这件事，多少能满足一些自己无聊的虚荣心，看着旁边那些手牵手的小情侣羡慕的眼神，二宫觉得自己平时的努力工作似乎也变的更有意义了一些。

“晚上吃什么？”

“我今天超饿的。”相叶找着自己在二宫车上藏的巧克力，身体力行地说明自己真的是快要饿坏了。

“那就去吃你喜欢的拉面。”这也是二宫喜欢和相叶在一起的原因，尽管他已经开上了不错的小跑车，不过还是对于那些豪华的食物还是十分苦手，反倒是和相叶一起窝在一间小小的拉面店里吃拉面更让他觉得舒服一些。

“真好，能和小和一起吃拉面～”从哪个小抽屉里找到巧克力的相叶心情大好，趁着红灯的时候把巧克力掰了一块胡乱塞进二宫的嘴里。

“干嘛，你自己吃不就好了。”二宫皱着眉头嚼着嘴里的东西，是牛奶巧克力，很甜，果然是相叶会喜欢的味道。

“想让你也尝尝嘛。”

“我给你买的我怎么不知道什么味道。”二宫满脸嫌弃，不过却并不讨厌这样的感觉。

“怕你忘了。”相叶没再和二宫纠结这块巧克力的味道，开始抱怨今天翘了选修课结果被老师抓到这类的琐事，仿佛是个可以随身携带的小太阳似的，尽管相叶的故事大多都是一些倒霉事，不过却还是让二宫觉得很温暖。

“今天来我家吗？”心情大好的二宫冷不丁地打断了相叶的话。

“不然吃完饭你还要送我回家吗？你好狠的心哦……”

“那我就勉为其难的收留你好了。”二宫根本无视掉装可怜的相叶，继而嘱咐道，“别忘了跟你爸妈说一下，我可半夜不想再接电话了。”

相叶坏笑着看着二宫：“fufufu，其实是不想被我妈打·断·吧？”

“再多嘴那就算了。”二宫目不斜视地看着前面的路，根本没有任何威胁力地威胁着相叶。

“你不忍心的。”虽然相叶这么说，不过却还是老老实实地给妈妈发消息，直接告诉她这个周末自己都不会回家。

到了店里，二宫自然清楚相叶喜欢吃什么，再点单机上下单了两碗拉面，一碗标准，一碗加面加温泉蛋再加两份叉烧，塞进去的纸币还没有花完，于是二宫又下单了一份甜品。

“你怎么会买杏仁豆腐？”

“那我去取消订单号好了。”虽然二宫这么说，不过却还是直接坐在了相叶的对面。

“小和最好了。”相叶本想起来亲二宫一下来表达自己高兴的心情，可无奈周围的客人太多，拥挤的环境让他站起身都显得十分费劲。

“你消停会儿吧。”二宫没有理会那边折腾的人，利用等面条的时间掏出手机开始打起游戏来。相叶起初还伸出手来故意给二宫捣乱，不过被人咬了一口以示警告之后，便也踏踏实实的坐在那边鼓弄起自己的手机。

【您的好友ma君发来一条消息】

“喂！”

“理理我嘛……”

【您的好友ma君发来一条消息】

【您的好友ma君发来一条消息】

“啧，你什么时候这么粘人了？”二宫打不成游戏，于是放下手机狠狠地弹了一下那个捣乱鬼的脑瓜，“说吧，你想要干嘛？”

“不干嘛。”相叶傻笑着说道，“好不容易见一次，就不要玩手机了嘛。”

“幼稚鬼。”二宫用手撑着自己的脸，把脸上的软肉全都挤到一起，然后就这么看着相叶把刚刚车上说过的这一周的经历又跟他再说一次。

大约是因为两个人的错觉，这次拉面上的很快，二宫自觉地拿过那一碗小的有些可怜的拉面（准确的说是在另外一碗巨无霸面条衬托下显得很小），一边说着“我开动了”，一边看着相叶开始狼吞虎咽地解决自己面前的拉面。

“好——吃——”相叶的嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊地，却还要坚持发表这种没有任何营养的食评。

“成了，快点吃吧，都喷我碗里了。”

“真的超好吃！”等到把嘴里的东西全都咽下去，相叶夹了一块叉烧就要往二宫的嘴里送，“你尝尝！真的特别好吃！”

在众目睽睽之下还要做这种喂食的幼稚行为，二宫自然是不假思索地拒绝掉了：“我碗里也有，你踏踏实实吃自己的吧。”

“不一样！说不定是我碗里的更好吃一点呢。”相叶的眼睛亮晶晶的，又把那块叉烧往二宫的嘴边递了递。

这样的动作自然吸引了不少周围的目光，二宫不想把事情再搞大，于是一口就把相叶的叉烧吃掉了。

“好吃吧？”

二宫勉为其难的点了点头。

“肯定是因为是我喂给你的所以才这么好吃，再来一口——”

这次二宫终于忍无可忍，拍了一下相叶的额头：“好好吃饭！反正我家客房也空着……”

听到这句话相叶立马噤声，认认真真的吃自己面前的那一份巨无霸拉面。

fufufu，小朋友果然可爱呢。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗源自wb的画手挑战，原本是你cp doi的时候的表情，我就写一下脑子里的这九个场景啦w设定延续爸爸！那篇（其实就是我想看eghy被小奶狗操）有的其实挺相似的所以写的有点差不多（？）  
> 其中有媚药的梗大家注意

【刚顶进去】

刚刚的扩张显然做的并不是很充分，刚顶进去的时候二宫只觉得吃痛，他条件反射般咬住了相叶的肩头，少年身上没有什么肉，一下子几乎咬到了对方的骨头，不过却还是把自己的呜咽全都封禁在自己的喉咙之中。

“很痛吗？”这是相叶的第一次，尽管没有什么经验，不过的确是一个温柔的情人，看着二宫并不好受的样子，他一下子也乱了分寸，不知道该如何是好。

“没事……”二宫努力地调整自己的呼吸，想要自己的声音听上去更有说服力一些，“……动动……动动就好了……”

相叶听话地小幅度抽插着，扶着二宫的脸，用舌尖轻轻卷走对方眼角的泪水。

“教教我……小和……”

【被顶到敏感点】

被突然顶到敏感点的人手指脚趾一下子全都蜷缩了起来，竟然就这样直接射了出来。

“不是吧，叔叔。”相叶笑着说道，“这个年纪就已经不行了吗？”

还在余韵中的二宫没有第一时间反驳对方，平息了一会儿之后小尖嗓如期而至。

“还不是怕耽误你期末考试所以这几个月都没有做了！我这把年纪还要吃抑制剂有多难你知不知道！你家omega久旱逢甘霖身体敏感就等着你操你他妈不高兴……唔……”

相叶连忙又顶了顶对方的敏感点，让二宫把这一长串的吐槽全都咽了回去，心下腹诽被操舒服的人不应该浑身软的跟水似的吗，自己家这个还能有精神骂自己这个合理吗？

【被顶到快高潮】

“哈……哈……要去了……”

二宫的身体后仰，从脖颈到胸膛牵扯出好看的弧度，他的锁骨突出，有一种纤弱易碎的感觉，可之后的胸部却又有恰到好处的软肉，似乎粉嫩乳尖都在随着动作轻微颤抖一般，让人忍不住想要去掐上一把。可现在相叶雅纪却亲上了对方并不明显的喉结，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，留下一些属于自己的痕迹。

“还……差一点……差一点……”

二宫想要伸手去抚慰自己的前端，但是却被相叶拦了下来，好不容易让他抓到一次打赌输了的二宫，惩罚就是在性爱中不准碰自己的阴茎，差一点就快要达到高潮的时候，相叶是绝对不允许二宫坏了规矩的。

快感快要对纪到顶端但是得不到释放，二宫觉得自己的大脑似乎都开始变得滚烫，他的双眼微微阖，纤细的眼睫毛在灯光下颤抖，像是快要昏死过去一般。平时经常说刻薄话的薄唇也开始变得不受控制起来，除去发出一些没有意义的音节意外，还有一些毫无意义的张合，不只是丢掉了声音还是忘记了到底想要说些什么。从脸颊到耳尖红成一片，一如既往地清楚反应了二宫此时此刻的心情。

“要去了……不成……”

【此次很温柔】

—这个设定下的xyyj哪次不温柔？？不写了不写了每一次都很温柔—

【此次很粗鲁】

二宫柔软的脸颊抵在床铺上，大约是因为精神恍惚的缘故，嘴边的床单已经湿了一大片，涎液仍旧不受控制地向外流着。只有他的臀部高跷起来，上面的掌痕昭示着着次性爱之中的粗鲁与蛮横。

今天二宫参加酒会被人下了东西，幸亏相叶及时赶到把人救了下来，这场性爱与其说是互相地抚慰与满足，不如说是相叶单方面的教训二宫，他想二宫通过身上的痛楚能够记住这一次的教训。

不过意外发现二宫有一些抖m潜质这些事情就已经是后话了。

二宫没有反抗想也的动作，被下了药的人只知道一味顺从对方的动作，打在他臀部的巴掌可以激起一层浅浅的肉浪，和泛红的皮肤交杂在一起的时候，这个场面因此变得格外地勾人。

“知不知道错了？”相叶一次次地把自己的性器埋入对方的身体，动作显得暴戾而没有章法，不去刻意照顾二宫的敏感点，而是随着自己的性子进出着。

“………………”二宫发出一些哼哼的声音，在布料的阻隔下根本就是胡乱的哼哼，相叶没去在意，胡乱掐了几下对方被冷落已久的阴茎，在催情药的作用下，不出一会儿二宫便颤抖地射了出来。

“还是没长记性。”相叶也显得有些不讲道理，“看来还是要多教育教育。”

“我很乐意哦。”

【有点生气了】

二宫能察觉今天的相叶明显有些不高兴，大约是因为自己刚刚去谈合作的时候沾染上了别人的味道，现在相叶一个劲的和自己后颈的腺体较劲，用犬牙咬破之后再用温热的舌头去舔舐伤口，如此反复，仿佛真的是一只不高兴的大狗狗一般。

“这么在意的话要不要标记我？”二宫调笑着问道，甚至还很有余裕地动了动腰肢，让相叶的性器能够顶到自己的生殖腔口。

“诶？”相叶被二宫突然的提议有些吓到。

“我说，要不要永久标记我？”见相叶停下了动作，二宫便撑住身体自顾自地动了起来，他自己知道要怎样才能让自己舒服，只是平时都偷懒，把这种辛苦的工作全都丢给相叶去做。

“可是……我……”

“相叶桑，”尽管二宫是用最正式的称谓称呼相叶，不过却还是把对方的名字叫得千回百转地勾人心弦，“要有点自信呀。你可是我的alpha哦。”

“诶……我不是……”

“如果标记会让你更有安全感的话，那就标记我吧相叶桑。”

“我已经准备好了哦。”

【做到没力气】

尽管二宫很享受和相叶之间的情事，但是他不得不承认，相叶的体力实在惊人，每次都是自己累得筋疲力尽的时候对方还有精神折腾一次，然后抱着他去浴室里清洗。

浴缸里的水被调到有点偏高的温度，每一块疲惫的肌肉都能得到很好的放松，光是躺在里面二宫就觉得有些昏昏沉沉的，几乎一个不注意就能马上入睡。

“唔……”正当他快要睡着的时候，一种酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着尾椎一路向上，一下子唤醒了他大脑皮层的各个区域——尤其是控制着性欲的那个部分。

可那个肇事者却仿佛好不知情的样子，纤长的手指在他的身体里面扣挖着，也不知道是要清理，还是想要再来一次——当然二宫从体力上来讲绝对想要快点清理干净然后睡觉的。

果然没一会儿，相叶的性器又顶了进来，大幅度的动作带着水波晃动，却是让二宫的困意越来越重，性欲和睡意交替着冲击着二宫的大脑，他的嘴里发出没有意义的哼哼，也不知是弄舒服了还是真的要睡着了。

朦胧中，二宫觉得自己似乎又射了出来，但却又似乎没有，昏昏沉沉的他实在是记不住了，他只能勉强回忆起相叶落在他嘴上的吻，还有一句“好可爱啊”。

去你妈的可爱，明天弄死这个不知收敛的小家伙。

【发生了特殊情况】

“电话……”尽管已经被人操得说不出完整的话来，二宫却还是要坚持去接那一通电话——不知道电话的那一头是谁，但是他的手机已经响了足足五分钟（也有可能更长或者更短，在这种时候二宫对自己对于时间的判断力并不是很自信），他觉得自己有必要去接这一通电话。

“不要……”相叶一边撒娇，一边却又更加卖力地操干着二宫，希望能让对方放弃接电话的这个想法。

“万一……万一有正事……”二宫示意对方老实一点，用力平复了一下自己的呼吸之后，接通了那通电话。

“もしもし……”他只发出了四个音节，相叶又开始不老实地偷偷摆弄起腰肢，性器在二宫的身体里慢慢地进出着，似乎非要让二宫不能好好地说上一句完整的话。

“雅纪……在我这里呢……”二宫把手机打开免提，让相叶能听到电话那头的声音，“……雅纪今天社团活动太累了……在我这里吃完晚饭……就睡了。”

刚刚还想捣乱的相叶雅纪听到自己母亲的声音一下子老实了下来，捂住自己的嘴一脸抱歉的模样。

“明天我跟他说……您放心吧……”

挂了电话之后的氛围有些奇怪，相叶也不知道应该继续刚刚的情事，还是听二宫念叨几句自己。

相叶的表情活像一只犯了错的大狗狗，低着头从喉咙发出认错的呜咽声，二宫看了觉得有点好笑——尽管这只大狗狗的阴茎还埋在自己的身体里。

“好啦，明天我再收拾你，不过具体还得看你一会儿的表现。”

“绝对保质保量完成任务！”

【做得实在太过火】

对于易感期的相叶雅纪，二宫可以说是又爱又恨，爱的那一方面不用过多赘述，恨的那部分也很好解释。

“唔……不行了……真的不行了……ma君……”二宫环抱着相叶的脖子，他又一次达到了高潮，前端早已经射不出东西来，只能软一股股地吐出一些清澈的腺液出来，可与此同时，深埋入他身体里的性器无论是在尺寸还是在硬度上都和之前没有太大的差别，显然还没有做到尽兴。

“可是好难受……呜……小和我好难受……”说话间相叶还是在二宫的身体里抽插着，一边做着这样粗暴的事情，一边哼哼唧唧地想让二宫允许他继续做几次。

“ma君……唔……真的……真的不行了……”二宫也清楚自己的话对于现在的相叶没有什么作用，不过却还是抑制不住地向对方求饶着，他觉得自己的身体几乎不属于自己，除去忠实地传达着快感以外，已经没有其他任何的感受。

不过却是相叶先哭了出来，不知道是出于对于二宫的歉意还是真的不舒服，像是小奶狗一样向二宫哭诉着：“好难受……小和……我好难受……”但身体却像是一只大狼狗一样，一次次地把他的坚硬挺入二宫的身体，用力地碾过二宫的敏感点后几乎顶到生殖腔口，之后再几乎全数拔出，一次次重复着这样的动作，似乎不知道疲惫一般。

相叶又一次地射了出来，大股的精液深入二宫身体里的每一个角落，被填满了，快要被撑坏了，二宫不经意间已经产生了这样的错觉，哭着操自己的那个小家伙，其实也挺可爱的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现自己特别喜欢写正面eghy趴在肩膀上被颠着操的体位（？）觉得趴在颈窝闻着对方体香/用鼻头拱脖子的软肉/舔喉结/咬肩膀/或者单纯在颈窝里哭哭啼啼都她妈好香啊。就是bgg瘦的浑身骨头但就这里软/怕痒之类的，然后eghy就爱往这里钻的感觉，像是什么小动物似的。（不过发现自己每次些几乎都是这种体位我反思）

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的最后  
> 本来想写个孕车的  
> 但是写的时候老能想到某位女士（。  
> 于是就算了  
> 我怕自己坚持写最后不举了（？


End file.
